


Bandog

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [56]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony escapes the bandog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobdog54](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobdog54/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day. This time from 6/27/1999 and the word is [bandog](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/06/27/bandog).
> 
> bandog  
> A mastiff or other large and fierce dog, usually kept chained or tied up.
> 
> This is for bobdog54 who likes the idea of Tony running away from the mastiff. So here's some more Tony running from him for you.
> 
> This is a sequel to [Irascible](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7086397).
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.
> 
> Tony escapes the bandog.

# 

Bandog

Deciding he needed reinforcements as he ran from the bandog that he had foolishly released from the chain, Tony grabbed his phone out of his pocket. While continuing to run from the mastiff who was snarling and growling angrily and trying to snap and take a bite of anything it could reach, Tony dialed Abby. When she answered the phone, Tony overrode whatever she was going to say. “Can’t talk long Abbs. In trouble need your help. I’m near Gibbs house. Can you come?”

“Tony! What’s wrong?” Abby asked worried.

“I need backup, Abbs. You’re the best I know at calming animals down.” Tony panted into the phone desperately.

“Oh no, Tony. What did you do? And if you’re near Gibbs why can’t he help you?” Abby wrung her fingers together now worried something was wrong with Gibbs. It wasn’t like him to not help Tony.

“The bastard thinks it’s funny and has left me to handle it myself.” Tony practically growled into the phone before switching to begging. “Please Abbs. Can you come help before I end up dog food?” 

“Sure, buddy, but you’re interrupting my bowling time, so you’ll have to come bowling with me next time to make up for it.” Abby demanded realizing that it couldn’t be that serious if Gibbs thought it was funny.

“Thanks Abbs you’re the best. I’m hanging up now. Get here as fast as you can.” With that Tony, hung up and shoved his phone back into his pocket before focusing on staying away from the mastiff. Immediately increasing speed as he felt the jaws of the bandog almost ready to close around his ankle, Tony ran for his life. Of course, he was running more or less in circles as he didn’t want to get too far from the mastiff’s chain or too far from Gibbs.

After what felt like another hour, finally Abby arrived. She’d had the forethought to grab some raw meat on the way and after she doubled over laughing at Tony’s predicament for what felt like another 10 minutes she finally stopped and took a chance to breathe and tossed the raw meat to the mastiff. Tony doubled over himself panting and out of breath as soon as the mastiff stopped chasing him. 

More concerned about getting to spend time with Gibbs than Abbs laugh fest, Tony shook off the panting and out of breath response to so much running and stood up ready to get on with the day as soon as the mastiff was squared away. “Come on, Abbs. Help me get him back on his chain.”

Grabbing the chain Tony stretched it as far as he could towards the mastiff, but it did not reach where the mastiff was currently enjoying and eating the raw meat Abby had brought. Abby walked over to the mastiff and raised her hand to pet it. “Abby. Be careful. Gibbs would have my hide if you got hurt.”

Shaking her head, Abby responded “He’s perfectly safe, silly. See.” as she reached out and petted the mastiff. “You’re a good doggy, aren’t you?” She asked lightly grabbing the collar on the mastiff and using it to get the dog to move closer to Tony while it continued to eat its treat. 

Tony stood still and watched as Abby corralled the mastiff back onto the chain at a loss for how easily the dog seemed to respond to her when it’d been quick to chase him snarling and growling in anger a minute ago. “How did you do that?” He asked Abby once the mastiff was back on it’s chain and both of them were far enough away from it that it could not reach them while on the chain.

“A girl has to have some secrets Tony.” Abby replied winking as she got into her car to return to her bowling. “Now I need to get back to the nuns. Don’t let it loose again, ok?” 

“No worries, Abby. I’ve learned my lesson.” Tony stated secretly breathing a sigh of relief and moving further away from the bandog so as not to tempt it again. This also put him closer to Gibbs, of course.

“Good boy, Tony.” Abby purred looking at him like she was going to pet him.

Glaring at Abby for that comment, but not daring to risk angering her or making her stay here longer by responding to it, he simply waved at her as she left before heading to Gibbs basement.


End file.
